Tenpoin Yuzuru
'Tenpoin Yuzuru '(天宝院 ユヅル) is one of the members of Tribe Cool Crew. Profile "Also known as "Yudzu-san", Yuzuru has metabolic syndrom but is a dance machine who's fluent in every dance from comical to high-speed step. He is an excellent chef with great gourmet and a really soft and warm individual of the team." -Tribe Cool Crew's official page Appearance Yuzuru has distinctive egg-shaped body, dark blond hair. really thick eye brown and purple eyes. He wears a purple shirt, white pants with orange striped black suspenders and black belts. His pants has three red-trimmed yellow stars on its left leg, he also wears a big white polka-dot red tie and black shoes. In his winter outfit he wears a brown sixpence, brown jacket with matching fur collar and black gloves. Personality Yuzuru is known for his maners, gentleness, curiosity, wild imagination and fun-loving. He is kind towards most people and his unique personality makes him funny so he gets along well with others, especially the ladies with his gentleman charm. Smart and informative, he speaks in a really well-manered way and quite fluent with metaphore in speech in order to descripe things to his extend so he usually serves as the MC in random Dance Battles. And though he sometimes might be childish or a little bit too soft, he would still face problems head-on and seriously when necessary and tries his best to protect others if possible. History In episode 10, "Close Encounters of the Tengu Kind! Yuzuru's Disappeared!", it is revealed that Yuzuru is engaged to Momiji Ogarasu, a tengu girl that he has known since he was little. He seems fond of her and respects it when their promised day of marriage approaches, even though this would mean that he has to leave Tribe Cool Crew. However, it's soon clear that while he doesn't object, it puts a great strain on him, and makes him unable to eat, smile or do much of anything. Upon seeing him dance, Momiji understands that he needs to stay with his team un order to be truly happy. She decides that the wedding can wait. Relationships Sakagami Kumonosuke Yuzuru was intimidated by Kumo at first due to his threatening look and challenge to Yuzuru. Later, they seems to understand each other more and as the two adult males of the team, they're responsible for protecting others most though sometimes Yuzuru still gets under Kumo's skin for his mischivious acts. Mashiro Mizuki Yuzuru and Mizuki are both fun loving and mischievious, though sometimes they might took it too far, they're still close friends who tends to tease others together and play a peace-maker role between Haneru and Kumo when necessary. Tobitatsu Haneru Haneru likes Yuzuru as a funny person with wild imagination as they seems to usually goofing off with each other. Yuzuru gives Haneru advices and comments when he talks about his friends, school or family. Otosaki Kanon He is kind and polite towards Kanon. Supporting and understanding, Yuzuru listen to Kanon's problem and tries his best to protect her. Ogarasu Momiji Momiji is his chilhood friend and she believes that he is her fiancee althought it's just an misunderstanding. He cares alot about her and doesn't want to make her sad in anyway possible. They later seems to developed a romantic relationship. Gallery Bb1.png Category:Characters Category:Dancers Category:Tribe Cool Crew (Team) Category:Tribal Soul